Addicted
by nshawol566
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah pembicaraan oleh para pemain basket/"Bagaimana cara kalian mengatasi wajah manis, Tetsuya?"/ "Jika Kuroko seorang cewek, tentu aku akan lebih memilihnya"/"Tetsu-kun. Bagaimana caramu buang air kecil?" Pertanyaan—simpel Momoi membuat semua orang cengo ditempat. "A-Apa?"/HUMOR/JFF/KUROXALL


**NOTE : Ini hanya sebuah cerita mengenai, betapa hebat dan dahsyatnya kekuatan wajah **_**manis **_**Kuroko yang berefek pada semua orang ! :D aku harap kalian suka!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary : Berawal dari sebuah pembicaraan oleh para pemain basket/"Bagaimana cara kalian mengatasi wajah manis, Tetsuya?"/ "Jika Kuroko seorang cewek, tentu aku akan lebih memilihnya"/"Tetsu-kun. Bagaimana caramu buang air kecil?" Pertanyaan—simpel Momoi membuat semua orang cengo ditempat. "A-Apa?"/HUMOR/JFF/KUROXALL**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ugh.. _Kantoku…_ apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan dengan latihan hari ini…" Gumam Izuki sembari terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan tubuh yang terhuyung-huyung. Lalu ia melirik anggota timnya yang lain. "_Ne,_ benarkan _minna_?"

Yang lain bahkan hanya dapat mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaannya. Mereka tak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk mengatakan '…_benar'_.

"Apa? Itu aku hanya menambahkan porsi latihan kalian sepertiga dari biasanya! Bagaimana bisa itu berat untuk kalian?!" Riko melipat kedua lengan didepan dadanya.

'_Sepertiga sudah separah itu…?!_' Batin semua berteriak.

"T-Tapi itu tetap berat Riko!" Hyuga melirik duo '_light'_ dan _'shadow'_ yang berjalan dipaling belakang. "Lihatlah!" Tunjuknya pada mereka, membuat semua anggota mengalihkan perhatian pada mereka "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kuroko?!"

Ya. Itu benar. Latihan porsi biasa saja sudah membuat _phantom player_ itu _engop-engopan_ berkali-kali. Belum lagi di sela latihan ia selalu—menyempatkan diri untuk tergeletak atau tekapar tak berdaya di lapangan. Dan kini.. setelah ia mendapatkan _siksaan_ dari sang pelatih yang entah memiliki hati nurani atau tidak, sehingga dapat menyiksa cowok manis berambut _baby blue_ itu, ia bahkan tak bangun sampai saat ini.. alias _pingsan._

Masalahnya adalah.. jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kuroko atau tiba-tiba ia pingsan, Kagamilah yang harus mengangkatnya pulang kerumah. Semua anggota tim Seirin bilang, itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai _partner_. Beruntung berat badan Kuroko—mungkin bahkan tak melebihi berat Riko. Tapi tetap saja… jika setiap saat Kagami harus pulang dengan Kuroko di punggungnya, itu akan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian setiap kali ia melangahkan kaki di sepanjang jalan!

Belum lagi ia selalu mendengar, sayup-sayup orang disekitar, ketika ia lewat bersama Kuroko dipunggungnya :

"_Are? Zaman memang sudah berubah. Kini cowok tak lagi tertarik dengan cewek"_

"_Huwooh, Yaoi! Cool! Cool!"_

"_Siapa seme, siapa uke?"_

"_Kalian cukup serasi sebagai pasangan, kalian tahu?"_

Bahkan yang mebuat telinga Kagami panas dan wajahnya terbakar adalah.. saat mereka bertanya _"Sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"_

_._

_._

**Addicted**

**Author : nshawol566/56**

**Genre: HUMOR, JUST FOR FUN (JFF)**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), CHAOS, KUROXALL**

**.**

**.**

_WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?!_

Kagami cukup waras untuk memilih pasangan—_mungkin.._

Tapi harus ia akui, ia kadang tergoda untuk menatap wajah Kuroko terlalu lama. Itu bukan maunya! Itu terjadi secara _alami!_ (*Lah apa bedanya?) ia bahkan tak sadar memperhatikan Kuroko begitu lama, sehingga membuat yang d_itatap _merasa risih dan menjauh darinya.

Yang membuat Kagami bersyukur adalah, ternyata tak hanya ia yang seperti itu! Kagami menangkap basa semua tim seirin menatap dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kuroko dengan mata.. _predator?_

Terkadang ia menangkap Hyuga_-senpai_ dan Kiyoshi-_senpai_ tengah berbisik satu sama lain sembari memperhatikan Kuroko berlatih. Mereka bahkan menunjuk tubuh mungil Kuroko sana-sini. Sesekali cekikikan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Riko-_senpai _juga tak kalah aneh seperti dua temannya yang lain. Kagami sempat melihat Riko-_senpai _menatap Kuroko yang tengah mengelap keringat setelah ia latihan dengan handuk kecil, lalu beberapa saat kemudian, darah keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Ah~ Setidaknya sekarang Kagami tahu, darah siapa yang setiap kali mereka latihan tersebar di lantai _gym._ Jadi selama ini Hyuga-_senpai_ tidak salah dengan bilang 'Riko! Apa kau _tembus_?!', meski Kagami tak yakin dengan pertanyaan itu—dimaksudkan untuk apa.

Lalu Izuki-_senpai_ yang setiap kali Kuroko melompat dan membuat bajunya terangkat setengah—memperlihatkan kulit putih bak susu domba berkualitas baik (?), Izuki-_senpai_ langsung menyipitkan mata _eagle-_nya secara tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan terlihat lebih fokus dari pada saat ia bertanding. Entah apa yang coba ia lihat?

Lalu Tsucida-_senpai._ Tuh _senpai_ satu… membuat Kagami kaget setengah mati! _Senpa_i satu itu memiliki mata yang sipit bahkan hanya segaris! Tapi… anehnya, jika Kuroko sedang berlatih dilapangan, matanya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar secara mendadak! Membuat Kagami menatap ngeri mata _senpai _satu itu.

Koganei-_senpai_ dan Mitobe-_senpai _tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lain. Bedanya dari mereka berdua adalah, Koganei-_senpai_ ketika menatap Kuroko dilapangan, mulutnya langsung mengeluarkan cairan bening, wajahnya terlihat lapar dan ada bunga-bungan bermekaran juga kelap-kelip dibelakangnya. Mitobe-_senpai_ tak berbicara pastinya. Tapi yang membuat Kagami mengernyitkan keningnya adalah dari telinga dan hidung_ senpai_ itu.. ada asap yag keluar.

Lalu _trio freshmen. _Kagami menangkap basa mereka ketika memperhatikan wajah Kuroko yang tertidur di _bench _setelah latihan. Mereka tak bergerak, atau pun berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka hanya menatap Kuroko, sesekali menampakan cengiran seram seakan memiliki niat jahat untuk cowok mungil dihadapan mereka.

Yah.. intinya banyak hal-hal—atau lebih tepatnya _gejala _aneh yang dirasakan oleh mereka ketika Kuroko melakukan suatu kegiatan kecil.

"Ugh! Baiklah!" Riko memanyunkan bibirnya dan menghentakan kakinya, sembari berjalan menghampiri _duo kouhai_-nya.

"_Anou.._ Kuroko-_kun_?" Panggilnya pelan. "Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Mereka kini memperhatikan Kuroko yang masih membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu Kagami. Membuat Kagami sempat bergidik karena merasakan nafas panas Kuroko menggelitik kulit lehernya.

"Hmm… hmm.." Kuroko bergumam sembari menganggukkan kepala pelan. Suaranya begitu halus dan lembut. Kuroko tak mengangkat kepalanya, meski begitu, aksinya tadi sempat membuat wajah pelatih, _senpai_, teman juga _partner_nya ternodai oleh semburat merah.

'_Awwh~ Kawaii~'_ Batin mereka.

"Ehem" Riko menjernihkan tenggorokannya sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya "Bagaimana.. sebagai imbalan kau telah latihan dengan sangat baik hari ini Kuroko-_kun_.." Riko melirik Kagami "..Kagami-_kun _akan mentraktirmu dua _vanilla milkshake_ di Maji burger?"

"EHH?! Kenapa aku?!" Teriak Kagami tepat ditelinga Riko.

"_BAKA_GAMI! KAU INGIN MEMBUAT AKU TULI!" Riko menjitak kepalanya. "Sudah lakukan saja! ini demi _partne_rmu!"

"Be..benarkah itu Kagami-kun..?" Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya.. dan apa yang terjadi. _Oh my…_

Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan mata biru sendunya. Bulu mata dan panjang juga lentik miliknya terlihat indah. Pipinya yang merona karena efek bangun tidurpun menambah _image_ manis pada cowok yang mendapat gelar—_baby Kuro_ pada timnya itu.

Dan … _oh god.._ rambut _bed hair_-nya itu…

"_KYAAAA!"_ Riko menjadi hiperaktif kembali ketika melihat sesuatu yang manis. Riko memegangi kedua pipinya yang merona sembari terus berkata "_Baby Kuro~ moee~ moee~"_

"_Maaa… Maa.._ Hahaha! _Baby Kuro_ kita _strike_ lagi.. membuat semua tim terpaku ditempat!" Kiyoshi tertawa kecil sembari mengacak rambut biru Kuroko yang sekarang seperti terkena badai.

"Ugh.. aku bisa mati kehabisan darah.. _kami-sama.._ tolong kami…" Koganei berusaha menekan hidungnya agar tak mengeluarkan darah.

"Kagami! Apa kau yakin bisa menolak untuk tak membelikan_ milkshake_ untuk Kuroko? Apa kau tak punya hati? Huh?" Hyuga bahkan tak sadar jika tangannya tengah mengelus-ngelus kepala Kuroko, layaknya ia seekor kucing kecil.

"GAAH! Baiklah!" Kagami terlihat meledak-ledak sekarang "K-Kuroko! Hanya saja.. jangan menatap kearahku, _kay_? Sekarang… kau tidur saja kembali. Setelah sampai, kami akan memberitahumu" Kuroko mengangguk mengerti, sebelum kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Kagami.

"Fiuh_.. thanks_ Kagami. Kami semua bisa mati kehabisan darah.." Izuki menepuk punggungnya.

(^~^)

Kini Seirin tengah berdiri didepan pintu Maji burger. Entah mengapa mereka mempunyai firasat buruk, jika mereka melangkahkan kaki kedalam. Tapi… ini demi KUROKO!

Mereka pun satu demi satu, perlahan tapi pasti, masuk kedalam.. dan…

"Woaaah! Itu Seirin!"

_Ngek_! Suara cempreng itu…

"Jangan berisik! Dasar kau.. _kouhai _menyebalkan!"

"Yo! Seirin… mana Tetsu?"

"Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun!"

"Yoshaa! Shin-chan! Temanmu semua berkumpul hari ini!"

"Kau berisik sekali, Takao?!"

"Muro-chin~ permenku habis. Apa kau masih punya?"

"Ah.. ambilah punyaku, Atsushi. _Hello, Taiga_"

"Suatu kebetulan kita semua.. bertemu disini, ne Seirin?"

Suara Akashi menjadi penutup—sambutan kedatangan mereka.

Tim seirin cuman bisa melongo. Ini suatu kebetulan… atau memang takdir mereka bertemu GoM dengan para timnya?

Ini bakal menjadi hari yang panjang~

Seirin pun mulai mengambil tempat yang berada dipojokan. Selama mereka berjalan dari pintu hingga pantat mereka menempel di kursi, arah bola mata dari para GoM juga tim mereka mengikuti pergerakan Seirin.

"Jadi.. dimana Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi menaikan satu alisnya.

Semua anggota tim Seirin menunjuk kearah Kagami. Mereka butuh tingkat kefokusan tinggi untuk menyadari jika Kagami tengah menggendong seorang cowok bersurai biru di punggungnya. Dan saat itu lah mereka mulai menghujami Kagami dengan pertanyaan.

"Woaaah!" Kise berlari kearah Kagami "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi?!" Kise kembali merengek sembari memeluk Kuroko dari belakang, membuat beban pada punggung Kagami bertambah.

"O-OY! Kau berat , Kise!"

"Bakagami! Kau apakan _partne_rku! Kau membuatnya seperti tak berdaya! Apa kau terlalu keras padanya, huh?!" Aomine menempeleng kepala Kagami.

Sialnya. Kagami tak bisa membalas karena ia tengah menggendong Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun! Jangan bilang kalau Kagamin, melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu.. sebelum aku.. hiks" Momoi melirik kesal pada Kagami.

"Ceh, Selalu saja bertindak bodoh" Midorima hanya meliriknya sesaat.

"Ah~ sudah lama aku tak melakukan ini.." Akashi mengeluarkan dua buah gunting sakti dari sakunya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Kagami.

"_Cho-Chotto matte_! A-Akashi! Ini bukan salahku tapi—"

Semua menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Bahkan Akashi, ketika melihat Murasakibara mengangkat Kuroko dari gendongan Kagami dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Layaknya bayi. Membuat semuanya kini dapat melihat wajah tidur Kuroko.

Mereka melihat mata Kuroko mulai terbuka perlahan. Tangan kanan Kuroko mengucek matanya dan tangan lainnya mengibas poni birunya yang tadi menutupi penglihatannya. Dengan mata yang terlihat belum fokus, juga pipi merona yang terlihat seperti pantat bayi… dan… kembali lagi.. dengan _bed-hairnya_ itu… "_Domo.. minna-san_…" Sapanya dengan suara lembut.

_**Brak! Srak! Buum! Crack!**_

Efek diatas bukan karena ada perang dunia ketiga, tapi.. efek dan reaksi yang terjadi ketika semua orang melihat wajah Kuroko.

Kita mulai dari Riko dan Momoi.

Tuh dua cewek, mulai_ bengek_ lantaran tidak mendapat cukup pasokan oksigen. Dada mereka berdua terasa begitu sesak. Melihat sesuatu yang manisnya KELEWAT batas, membuat mereka tak dapat lagi menahan diri. Riko mulai mencengkram bajunya kuat, berdoa juga memohon agar masih dapat hidup esok hari untuk melihat wajah Kuroko lagi.

Momoi mulai mencoba mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya agar tak pingsan, tapi apa daya. Dia tak kuasa. Momoi pun terkulai lemas dilantai. Senyum manis pada wajahnya tak pernah luntur. Mati sekarangpun ia rela. Asalkan di surga nanti.. semua malaikat berwajah seperti Tetsu-kun-nya.

Reaksi dari yang lainnya juga tak kalah heboh. Dua _megane _dari Shutoku dan Seirin itu, kini harus segera membeli kacamata baru, pasalnya _kacamata_ mereka saja dapat _pecah _karena manisnya wajah Kuroko, apalagi _hati_ mereka yang mungkin bisa _meledak _karenanya? (*Alay mode on~).

Kiyoshi kembali memperlihatkan senyum _aho _bagai anak lima tahun miliknya. Sembari mengeluarkan tawa "Ehe.. he.. he…" Dengan kerlap-kerlip disekitar kepalanya.

_Trio freshmen_ juga Koganei dan Tsucida bahkan sempat kejang-kejang kayak kena narkoba. Kalo slogan orang bilang untuk narkoba adalah… 'narkoba membunuhmu'… kalau mereka.. 'Kuroko membunuhmu'. (*Ahay!)

Aomine dan Kagami, dua orang yang menjadi _–ex_ juga _current light_ bagi Kuroko itu tak sanggup lagi menatap Kuroko. Mereka bahkan secara bersamaaan menjedotkan kepala mereka kedinding dengan keras. Masing-masing dari mereka membuat lubang cukup dalam didinding Maji burger. Dalamnya lubang ditembok_ bagaikan_ dalamnya _perasaan_ mereka pada Kuroko.. (*Uhuuy!)

Takao dan Izuki… yang sama-sama memiliki gelar _mata tajam, _kini bahkan mata mereka seperti sedikit kurang fokus menatap sekitarnya, karena baru saja mendapat sebuah pemandangan yang _maha dahsyat_! Anehnya.. ketika mereka menatap sekililing, mata mereka memang terasa rabun, tapi.. begitu mereka menggerakan bola mata mereka kearah Kuroko… _waawww! Jernih~!_ Seperti tanpa kaca~ (*korban iklan -_-")

Mitobe cuman bisa menga-nga lebar. Meski tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, tapi.. matanya seakan berbicara. Menyampaikan seluruh isi hatinya. Seperti 'Kuroko… aku.. _trisno karokoe(1)_…' (*Loh?)

Kise seperti orang yang keracunan makanan. Mulutnya mengeluarkan busa dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Kise menatap langit-langit atap Maji burger. Tangannya tiba-tiba terangkat ke udara "Ah… aku melihat cahaya…" Gumamnya sembari berlinang air mata "…Inikah ajalku-ssu?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "_Arigatou… Kami-sama_… kau mengirim malaikat pencabut nyawa termanis.. yang pernah ada… sekarang.." Kise menutup kedua matanya perlahan "…Aku dapat pergi dengan tenang-ssu.." (*Turut berduka karena _chara knb_ hilang satu).

_For the first time,_ bagi Kasamatsu Yukio. Ia merasakan gejolak di dadanya. Rasanya begitu aneh, sesak dan… gembira. Entah bagaimana cara ia untuk mengekspresikan semua perasaan ini. Ia pun melihat cara Kise mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan cara tidur dilantai dan menutup kedua matanya, sembari terus tersenyum.

Tanpa berpikir panjang.. Kasamatsu mengikuti cara Kise.

"Senpai.." Panggil Kise pelan ketika ia merasakan Kasamatsu berbaring disampingnya (*Lo bukannya udah mati, Kise?!)

"..Hum?"

"…Mari kita pergi dengan tenang…" Kata Kise dan kembali menutup matanya.

_Be-go-_nya! Kasamatsu mengikuti perkataan_ Kouhai_ yang selalu ia perlakukan dengan nista itu!

Himuro hanya dapat menggebrak-gebrak meja dengan keras, wajahnya ia benamkan pada lengannya. Ia selalu berpikir permen yang dibawa Atsushi itu terlalu manis untuknya, karena itu ia tak mau mencobanya. Tapi… ternyata… ia baru sadar.. jika ada yang LEBIH manis lagi dari permen!

Dan yang terakhir adalah.. Akashi. Akashi tetap memasang wajahnya _cool_-nya. Tapi… ada yang aneh dengan tangannya… tangan kanan Akashi memegang sebuah gunting yang ia arahkan mata guntingnya pada pergelangan tangan satunya. Saking tak dapat menahan betapa manisnya Tetsuya.. Akashi lebih baik bunuh diri, lantaran _nggak_ kuat iman juga nggak kuat jaga _image_ wajah _cool_-nya lebih lama lagi. (o,o)

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya "..Ada apa dengan semuanya Murasakibara-kun? Dan… tolong turunkan aku.."

"Karena.. Kuro-chin terlihat begitu _lezat_…"

Kuroko kembali memiringkan kepala ke sisi lain, masih tak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

_Oh, Well_… Kuroko sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Teman-temannya memang _aneh._

Kau juga yang membuat mereka aneh… wahai _kawaii-sama._

(^~^)

"Aku tahu… aku tahu! Kuroko benar-benar akan membunuh kita suatu hari nanti.." Hyuga terkulai lemas, sembari merebahkan kepala pada meja. _GoM and friends_ juga tim Seirin kini duduk pada sebuah meja panjang yang mereka gabungkan dari masing-masing meja.

"Eh? Dimana Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Takao yang tak mendapati cowok bersurai biru.

"Ia mengantri membeli _milkshake,_ setelah aku memberinya uang" Kagami menunjuk kearah keramaian, dimana Kuroko berada.

"Setidaknya sekarang kita bisa tenang untuk beberapa saat.." Riko menghela nafas panjang.

Selang hening beberapa saat, Akashi memulai pembicaraan, sembari menatap tim Seirin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi "Bagaimana cara kalian mengatasi wajah manis, Tetsuya?"

_**SPLASH!**_

Sebagian dari tim Seirin menumpahkan minuman mereka ke meja, dan sebagian lagi menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulut mereka lantaran terkejut.

'_Tidaaaak lagi! Jangan tentang Kuroko_!' Batin mereka mohon ampun.

"Ya.. aku juga ingin tahu. Maksudku… aku saja yang pertama kali melihat wajah tidur Kuroko, jujur saja.. merasa, _doki-doki?"_

"Tatsuya" Kagami membuat Himuro mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya "Percaya atau tidak… itu adalah gejala awal"

"Apa maksudmu, Taiga?"

"Maksud Bakagami adalah.. itu gejala awal kau terkena '_Kuroko addicted'_ "

"Wow… dari namanya aku sudah merasa tak suka" Takao menyengir kuda "Apa itu… berarti.. meski orang se-_tsundere_ Shin-chan juga dapat terkena?"

"HEY!"

"Iya.. kau benar. Shintaro.. jangan mengelak. Kau bahkan mencoba mengambil gambar, wajah tidur Tetsuya saat di Teikou, apa kau lupa?"

"Apa?! Midorimacchi! Itu suatu tindakan illegal!" Kise menggebrak meja. "Bagaimana bisa itu illegal, Kise?"

"Karena.. wajah tidur Kurokocci adalah sesuatu yang langka! Kita tidak bisa seenaknya mengambil gambar dan menyimpan fotonya! Kau tak pernah tahu caranya melestarikan sesuatu yang langka ya?" Kise berdengus "Jika kau ingin foto Kurokocchi kau harus minta izin dengan yang bertanggung jawab atasnya-ssu!"

"Dan siapa itu?"

"Aku-ssu!" Kise tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk bangga dirinya sendiri.

"MATI SANA KISE!" Teriak semuanya bersamaan.

"Tapi serius. Kuroko terlalu manis bahkan untuk seorang pemain basket" Sahut Izuki membuat yang lain kembali masuk kedalam topik setelah mereka menyiksa model cowok pirang yang kini merengek.

"Kau benar. Dan… tubuh dan bentuk juga lekuk badannya saja tak sesuai dengan pemain basket" Semua menatap Kiyoshi sembari mengernyitkan dahi "Maksudku…" Kiyoshi menghadap anggota timnya ".. ketika kita di ruang ganti. Pernahkan kalian melihat lekuk tubuh Kuroko? Lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu langsing juga kecil. Lalu kulit putih susunya yang seperti seorang cewek kerajaan. Lalu jika kalian perhatikan baik-baik.. Kuroko bahkan memiliki bentuk tubuh belakang yang—"

"— _AHO!_ APA MAKSUDNYA INI KIYOSHI?!" Hyuga berteriak "Ke-kenapa kau memperhatikan tubuh Kuroko sedetail itu?!"

"Itu benar! Lilahtlah kau membuat Momoi dan _Kantoku_ tak sadarkan diri setelah mendengar perkataanmu!" Koganei menunjuk Momoi dan Riko yang terbakar abis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hanya menatap tubuh, Tetsu?!"

"Oh.. tidak. Aku juga memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajah Kuroko sangat manis. Ia memiliki dua mata biru yang indah seperti langit cerah. Juga bulu mata yang panjang dan lentiknya itu membuatnya terlihat mempesona setiap kali ia mengedipkan mata. Lalu bentuk hidungnya yang benar-benar pas dengan wajah mungilnya. Dan… pernahkan kalian memperhatikan bentuk bibir Kuroko? Itu… terlihat sangat lembut, halus.. dan.. _pure? _Membuatmu ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menciu—!"

"—WAAAAA!" Kini bukan lagi hanya Hyuga yang teriak, tapi semua merasa wajah mereka terbakar juga telinga mereka panas, karena mendengar Kiyoshi mendeskripsikan wajah Kuroko.

"_KAMI-SAMA_~ TOLONGLAAAH!"

"Aku seorang.. lelaki… aku seorang lelaki… aku seorang lelaki…"

"_God.. help me…"_

"Kuroko dan aku… seorang lelaki. Camkan itu!"

"Bi-Bibir.. Tetsu? Kenapa aku tak pernah memperhatikannya?"

"Gaaaah! Aku bahkan tak bisa memikirkan seorang cewek pun di otakku! Yang ada malah bibir _berkilau_ miliki Kuroko!"

"Waah… akan ada banyak yaoi.. ini bagus!"

"Waaaah! Ini akhir dari dunia!"

"Kau benar—eh tunggu! Siapa yang bilang 'Waah… akan ada banyak yaoi.. ini bagus!', huh?!"

"Jadi… bukan aku saja yang menyadari.. jika bibir Tetsuya.. begitu.."

"Kenapa?! _Kami-sama!_ Kini aku mendapatkan banyak saingan untuk mendapatkan Tetsu-kuuun!"

Semua orang heboh sendiri dengan pikirannya masing-masing. _Thanks to_ Kiyoshi yang sudah membuat otak mereka rusak.

"Mungkin.. Kuro-chin.. sebenarnya adalah seorang cewek..?"

Hening.

"Kau tadi… bilang apa, Murasakibara?"

"Mungkin.. Kuro-chin.. sebenarnya adalah seorang cewek..?"

…

…

…

"ITU BENAR-SSUU! Bagaimana jika Kurokocchi merahasiakan ini dari kita semua?!"

"Apa yang kau katakan sih, Kise?! Ini tak mungkin! Lagi pula kami… tim seirin! Sudah beberapa kali melihat Kuroko ganti baju! Dan… kau tahulah..! ia tidak memiliki… apa yang para cewek _punya_!" Kagami menaruh kedua tangannya pada dadanya.

"Siapa tahu saja.. _punya_ Kuroko memang rata!"

"Jangan bodoh koga— itu benar…" Riko bahkan mulai berpikir.

"O-Oi! Jangan seperti ini.. ini tak mungkin! Kalian jangan aneh-aneh!" Sangkal Kasamatsu, meski ia tak dapat mengelak jika ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Tapi.. bukannya bagus. Jika Kuroko-kun seorang cewek? Maksudku… salah satu dari kita pasti bisa membawanya kencan tanpa harus dikatakan _yaoi?"_ Sahut Takao.

Hening.

"Waaah! Itu lebih baik lagi-ssu! Aku bahkan bisa mengajak Kurokocchi menikah!" Aomine dan Kagami menjitak kepalanya "Dalam mimpi! Aku yang membawa Tetsu/Kuroko pergi!"

"Huh?"

"Si hitam lagi, tsk/Si alis cabang, tsk"

"KAU!" Aomine dan Kagami mulai saling beradu kening.

"_Anou_… jika Kuroko cewek.. aha.. ha.. ha.. aku juga tak keberatan.." Izuki tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jika Kuroko seorang cewek, tentu aku akan lebih memilihnya" Kata Hyuga—yang anehnya dengan percaya diri dan tanpa rasa malu juga ragu mengatakan hal itu.

"Maa… Maa…~ aku banyak saingan~" Kiyoshi menepuk punggung Hyuga "Kita bersaing sehat, _key?"_

"Aku juga ingin bisa bersama dengan Kuro-chin~ Kuro-chin sangat manis~"

"Jadi… kita akan menjadi _rival,_ Atsushi?" Himuro menatapnya. "Eh? Muro-chin juga ingin bersama Kuro-chin?"

"Tentu" Senyumnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyingkiranmu, meski itu Muro-chin"

Di pojok, Akashi terlihat tengah menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas. Dan apakah itu?

Ayo kita intip…

_**Cara mendapatkan Tetsuya.**_

_**Satu. Membunuh tim Seirin lebih dahulu karena ada Taiga disitu yang dapat menganggu hubunganku dengan Tetsuya.**_

_**Dua. Membunuh para GoM, setelah itu kubur mayatnya jauh-jauh agar anggota tim masing-masing dari mereka tak merasa curiga padaku.**_

_**Ketiga. Membunuh Takao, Kasamatsu dan Himuro sekaligus.**_

_**Keempat. Memaksa Tetsuya untuk ikut bersama denganku.**_

_**Kelima. Aku dan Tetsuya hidup bahagia.**_

Akashi menyengir seram menatap jadwal tersusunnya itu.

Disaat semua orang tengah beradu tentang 'Kuroko adalah seorang cewek' dan 'Aku yang akan kencan dengannya!'

Seorang cewek bersurai merah muda tengah beradu batin dengan dirinya sendiri. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir dipelipisnya. Jantugnya berdegub dengan kecang. _'Ba-Bagaimana jika Tetsu-kun adalah benar seorang cewek? Bagaiman jika Tetsu-kun sebenarnya adalah .. Tetsu-chan? Bagaimana jika selama ini.. aku menyukai sesama jenisku?!'_ Ronta batin Momoi.

Disaat itu lah..

"Aku kembali"

"…"

"…"

"HUWOOOO! KUROKOOO?!"

Semuanya terlonjak kaget. "Kalian…" Kuroko menghela nafas "..kenapa berisik sekali sih?" Katanya sembari berniat duduk disamping Kagami, lalu sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya "Tetsuya. Duduk disampingku" Perintah Akashi. Dan.. Kuroko tahu ia tak bisa membantak.

Karena itu, ia menarik kursi lagi, lalu menaruhnya disamping Akashi.

Semuanya menatap sinis Akashi. '_Kami.. kutuk kau cebol seumur hidup…'_

"Jadi.. apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kuroko sembari menyeruput minumannya. Mereka tak memperhatikan pertanyaan Kuroko, yang mereka perhatikan adalah.. bibir Kuroko yang menempel pada sedotan.

Mereka bahkan berpikiran bodoh. '_Beruntungnya… jika aku menjadi sedotan itu.._' Pikir mereka _hentai._

**BRAAAK!**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya mereka mendengar seseorang menggebrak meja dan kini berasal dari seorang cewek bersurai merah muda. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki mendekati Kuroko. "T-Tetsu-kun!"

"_Ha_i? Momoi-san?"

"Bisa kau berdiri?"

Kini semua orang menatap mereka penasaran. Apa sekiranya yang akan Momoi lakukan?

Kuroko pun segera bangkit dari tempat ia duduk. Begitu ia berdiri.. Momoi..

"Apa yang seben—_Chottot matte_, Momoi-san. Dimana kau menaruh tanganmu?"

Semua terpaku ketika mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Semua semakin tercengang melihat tangan Momoi berada pada dada Kuroko '_Tak ada.. tak ada… dada Tetsu-kun rata…' _Gumamnya sembari terus mengobservasi bentuk tubuh Kuroko. Berharap Kuroko benar-benar seorang cowok TULEN!

"S-Satsuki! Apa yang merasukimu!"

"Momoicchi berani sekali-ssu!"

"Oi-Oi! Momoi… bisakah kau tak melakukan hal seperti itu didepan umum?"

"Sa-chin~"

"Momoi! Aku tahu kau terobsesi dengan Kuroko-kun! Ta-Tapi jangan seperti ini!"

Tapi Momoi tak menghiraukan omongan mereka. Kini tinggal satu yang harus ia pastikan… agar ia yakin Kuroko adalah seorang cowok.

"Tetsu-kun. Bagaimana caramu buang air kecil?" Pertanyaan—simpel Momoi membuat semua orang cengo ditempat. "A-Apa?"

"Momoi…! Kau sudah terlalu jauh!"

"Apa hubungannya semua ini!" Hyuga menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Momoicchi… jika kau bertanya seperti itu pada Kurokocchi.. kami semua akan malu…"

"Momoi…" Midorima bahkan hanya mangap-mangap.

"Momoi… pertanyaan macam apa yang kau lontarkan pada Tetsuya?" Pertanyaan Akashi bahkan tak dijawab Momoi! Berani sekali dia!

"Ugh.. kau membuat martabat wanita hancur, Momoi" Riko mengurut pelipisnya.

"Ah…! Ah! Baiklah.. Satsuki! Cukup! Aku mengerti!" Aomine menarik Momoi menjauh dari Kuroko yang masih mematung ditempat ".. Tetsu.. Tetsu itu seorang cowok.. ya.. benar… cowok ASLI! Jadi kau tak perlu menanyakan hal-hal aneh lagi , okey?"

Momoi memincingkan matanya kearah Kuroko. Memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah. Sebelum senyum manisnya kembali "_Souka_"

"Sebenarnya.. apa yang kalian bicarakan selama aku tak ada?" Kuroko menatap mereka.

"_Anou… "_

"_Etto…"_

"Itu…"

"Jangan-jangan …" Kuroko kembali membuka mulutnya "…Kalian menyangka aku adalah seorang cewek—"

"—Huwah! Lihatlah sudah larut! Hahaha! Ayok~ ayok~ _minna_~ besok kita masih harus bangun pagi untuk sekolah!" Teriak Riko berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"A-Ah.. itu benar. Kami harus kembali… ayo Kise" Kasamatsu dan Kise adalah orang pertama yang berpamitan. Setelah itu Aomine dan Momoi menyusul dengan alasan Aomine ingin membeli majalah Mai-chan edisi terbaru. Himoru dan Atsushi pulang bersama dengan Takao dan Midorima. Mereka menumpang pada _kendaraan aneh_ Midorima. Akashi segera undur diri, tetap dengan berwibawa.

Tim Seirin pun satu per satu mulai kembali pulang.

Menyisakan Kagami dan Kuroko.

'_A-Akhirnya… aku tak sanggup lagi bersama Kuroko lebih lama!' _Batin Kagami resah. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan pada_ partner_ mungilnya itu jika mereka masih tetap bersama.

Tapi anehnya…

"Kuroko? Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku pulang?"

"Huh? Kagami-kun? Apa kau lupa?"

Kagami mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali "…Lupa? Tentang apa?"

Kuroko menghela nafas "..Malam ini.. aku kan menginap dirumahmu? Kau bilang ingin kuajarkan pelajaran sejarah, karena besok ujian"

_Baka. Baka. BAKAAAAA!_ Kagami hanya berpikir apa yang ia lakukan?!

"K-Kuroko! Ak-Aku tak usah belajar saja! kau pulang saja kerumah, okey? Aku bisa mengikuti remidi ! Tenang saja!" Kata Kagami dengan panik. Tentu saja panik! Berdua saja dengan Kuroko itu .. sangat berbahaya!

"Tidak" Jawab Kuroko singkat. Lalu ia menarik lengan Kagami "Ayo. Pulang dan belajar Kagami-kun" Kuroko menyeretnya.

Kagami tak bisa apa-apa lagi.. ia pasrah… ini akan menjadi malam _terpaaanjaang_ dalam hidupnya.

Bahkan diakhir cerita Kagami masih berpikir.

'_Kami-sama… setidaknya.. Kuroko itu… benar cowok, kan ya?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku trisno karokoe-bahasa jowo- artinya 'aku suka padamu' :p**

**Semoga bisa menghibur ^^**

**Aku tak bisa melanjutkan cerita lebih panjang lagi… entar bisa jadi RATED M :p**

**Nshawol566/56**


End file.
